


Midnight talks

by Yellowbirdbluetoo



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: David and max talk, Headcanon, Max based, it's fluff and mild angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 05:33:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10678719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowbirdbluetoo/pseuds/Yellowbirdbluetoo
Summary: Max can't sleep sometimes. As luck would have it neither can David.





	Midnight talks

Max shot up from his sleeping bag, sweat glistening his forehead and his breath coming short pants. 

Remains of his dream filtered through his mind. 

'Dad. Beating me of course. Mom crying but not interfering. The usual stuff'. 

He knew he wasn't going back to sleep anytime soon, so he quietly got out of his sleeping bag and crept past his two tentmates, freezing when Nikkimumbled and rolled over in her sleep, before continuing out of the tent. 

He went for the dock as he always did when his insomnia acted up again. He sat at the edge with his feet dangling not reaching the water. He sighed and tried to calm his still racing heart. 

"Max?". 

David's voice brought him out of whatever depressing thoughts were going through his head. 

Fuck. 

"What the hell are you doing out here in the middle of the night?". Max snarled. 

"I could ask you the same thing. But without the foul language of course". 

David walked over and sat next to him. 

"I come out here when I need some quiet. You kids sure are loud and rowdy. But it's fun being swept up in all the chaos". He says cheerfully though it sounds tired. 

Max dosen't say anything. 

"Why are you out here?". David asks and Max tenses. No one knew about his current situation at home. His mother was too afraid to tell anyone and if Max ever spoke about it he was sure he'd never live to tell the tale. 

So he shrugged. David nodded as though it was some silent agreement to not talk about it. Max could notice David scoring closer until they were practically pressed up against each other. 

Max was trying to not flinch away or lean in to the touch. David was warm and the night air had a chill breeze that night that his raggedy blue hoody couldn't seem to keep out. 

David wrapped an arm around Max, who in all his exhaustion sagged against him and sighed. "You can't tell anyone about this". 

David smiles and nods. "Of course not. Camp Campbell scout swear on it".

Max held in a bitter laugh and stared out at the water. He felt his eyelids getting heavier and he struggled to stay awake. 

"Do you wanna go back to your tent. I doubt the dock is a good place to sleep". David says, a laugh present in his voice. Max nods and pushes himself off David. 

"Goodnight Max". David says as Max starts walking away. 

Max stops. "Goodnight". He mumbles and leaves to his tent. 

He settles in his sleeping bag and drifts off the sleep thinking of how warm he'd felt when he was next to David. 

He didn't have any more nightmares that night.


End file.
